


Coffee stained pages and lonely hearts

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Bad Puns, Barista!Hyde and Librarian!Jekyll, Cute and fluffy with marshmallows on top, Eventual Romance, Hyde has anger problems, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jekyll is a nerd, Lots of love!, M/M, Ratings may go up, Separate Jekyll and Hyde AU, Slow Build, it will be continued, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: One works at a library and the other works at a coffee shop.One wants a coffe and the other wants a bookBoth want a lover.





	1. Chapter 1

Tuesday, September 12th 

 

London was surprisingly cold today for the temperature was minus five and it was raining outside, this did not help Edward Hyde at all. The 20yr old was already in a foul mood after arguing with his dad over the phone last night about the ridiculous long hours he worked at the Happy Jug 7 café .  
The blonde decided to put the incident aside and practice some breathing exercises because it seemed to help with his anger problem . After awhile he felt a little bit calmer and decided to dress in his usual white buttoned shirt,black jeans and formal black shoes before trying to tame his wild mane of blonde , after minutes of trying he managed to get it in a respectable style .  
Heading downstairs he switched on the toaster only for the thing to blow up. Letting out a cry of anger the blonde decided that he would get breakfast at work and so grabbed his coat and headed out into the street.

After a while he managed to reach the Happy Jug 7 cafe, drenched in rain and hungry ,only to find his boss storming over to him,"Edward Hyde were the HELL! Have you been?!" Mr. Helsby roared crossing his arms.  
Edward was puzzled by his bosses behaviour, Edward looked smart right? And he was on...oh....  
"A hour late Edward! A HOUR!" Mr. Helsby shouted in his face pointing at the clock which read 10:00  
Edward gulped and looked at his boss sheepishly counting quietly in his head to keep his temper down,"my..alarm clock must be slow..s-sorry it won't happen again"  
Mr. Helsby looked at him in thought,"better not...you know what I thinks it's time you got a new alarm clock..Ha! Get it? Time and your alarm clock?" His boss said.  
Edward hated it when his boss made cheesy jokes but not wanting to push his luck any further let out a ha ha ha trying his best not to sound sarcastic before rushing off into the bathroom and looking at his reflection and found his mane had stuck to his head due to the rain. The man growled before reaching into his pocket and would you believe it? His phone had died since he had accidentally left it on all night , so now how would he get a taxi back? He huffed ,' one problem at a time please world' he thought sullenly before throwing on his green apron and went to the counter to start his dull day of smiling at strangers and hot coffee


	2. Chapter 2

Henry Jekyll was running across the street desperately looking for a café to go in , just any cafe no matter how bad it was just as long as it had warmth and consumables. Because when you were caught in the rain with a umbrella on the verge of breaking and your glasses had steamed up you really didn't have much choice.  
The librarian found a place, not too big and not to small but actually quite homey so Henry quickly ran in all the while trying to close the umbrella.  
He managed to get the said object closed and that's when he saw the blonde serving food and drink over the counter.  
The blonde in question saw him and asked,"what can I get you?"  
Henry hadn't a clue about all the coffee types or the fancy names for them so he stuck to fimilar group," I would like tea and ..NO!" His umbrella bursted open again showering the blonde and many others with rain water droplets,"I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" The nervous librarian squeaked fighting back the urge to run out as he fought his umbrella only for it too open again  
"Give it here!" The blonde said staring at him angrily with his emerald eyes.  
Jekyll gave it to him and accident knocked some cups of the counter and they smashed on the floor,"Sorry!"  
Edward growled at him,"SIT ...Down" he hissed trying to remain calm. Henry didn't want to anger the man so he sat at a table at the far end of the cafe and ignored the looks from the others.  
Hyde looked over at him and remembered he didn't order anything and he didn't want to embarrass the poor guy any further by making him come to the counter again and so he walked over to him and asked him what he would like the librarian took of his glasses and cleaned them on his sweater before he accidentally knocked one of the glass pieces out of the frame,"I'm such a idiot! Nothing ever goes right for me" he muttered miserably  
Edward looked around and pulled out a chair and sat with him,"hey...don't say that, your probably just having a bad day" he whispered with a small smile on his face.  
The librarian looked at him sheepishly,"I hope..it gets better"  
The blonde chuckled," it will...here there is a umbrella over there and I will let you borrow it" he smiled  
The librarian nodded before ordering a simple coffee

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Don't forget to comment and leave kudos


End file.
